


Enkelin virka ja ystävänkin

by Beelsebutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eka kerta, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, söpöstelyä huumorilla
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: "Casille vain tehtävä", Dean protestoi. "Sen totuuksista ei kuitenkaan tajua mitään."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Enkelin virka ja ystävänkin

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Jossujb
> 
> Kirjoitettu 2012. Tässä ficissä viitataan jaksoihin S04E10 sekä S05E03, mutta jälkimmäisestä huolimatta miellän tän enemmän neloskaudelle kuuluvaksi. Kiitokset jossulle sarjan esittelystä, parituksen tuomisesta mun tietouteen ja muutenkin. Kiitokset myös Jollelle fanityttöilevästä henkisestä tuesta :D
> 
> Ficin nimen piti olla jonkinmoinen koiran virka vs. enkelin virka -tyyppinen vitsi, mutta jäi nyt irralliseksi. Haitanneeko? Eivätköhän kaikki true!Destielfanit tiedä, että enkelin, tai ainakin Castielin virka on olla alati Deanin käytettävissä/alla/päällä jne...
> 
> Hox! En omista Supernaturalia, en kristillistä mytologiaa enkä paljoa muutakaan. En saa tästä rahaa enkä yritä pilkata ketään, joten älkää haastako oikeuteen! Rauhaa & rakkautta kaikille.
> 
> * * *

"Pullonpyöritystä? Oikeesti?"

Dean tuijotti Samia räpytellen silmiään innokkaana. Miksi vitussa ei? Tässä oli menossa hyvä känni, viimeisin keikka oli ohi eikä seuraavasta ollut tietoa. Dean kyllä tiesi, että sellainen kyllä tulisi ennen pitkää — mikäpä pahan maailmasta tappaisi.

"Joo, pidetään vähän hauskaa! Totuutta ja tehtävää ja semmoista."

"Tsiisas, Dean", Sam sammalsi ja nousi kyynärpäittensä varaan pehmeällä kokolattiamatolla. "Meitä on kaksi! Jos haluat kysyä jotain, niin kysy!"

"Kamoon, vähän jännitystä elämään", Dean hörähti ja lysähti istumaan veljeään vastapäätä.

"Just joo, ihan niin kuin meidän elämistä puuttuisi jännitystä."

Dean päätti olla vastaamatta ja tiputti sen sijaan tyhjän viinipullon heidän väliinsä. Hän tuijotti hetken syvänpunaista etikettiä ennen kuin tajusi mitä näki.

"Mitä vittua? Kuka muka joi viiniä?"

Sam tuhahti ja nousi istumaan pyyhkäisten hiukset pois silmiltään.

"Mikä pointti tässä on? Otetaanko me kumpikin oma puolikas ympyrästä vai mitä? Ja entä sitten kun käy näin?" Sam pyöräytti pulloa ja Dean oli varma, että tämä käytti psyykkistä mumbo-jumboaan, sillä pullon suu osoitti juuri täsmälleen heidän väliinsä, suoraan kohti tyhjää sohvaa.

Dean avasi suunsa vastatakseen jotain nenäkästä ja ehdottomasti nokkelaa, kun vinyylisohva narahti juuri sillä tavalla kuin joku olisi istunut sillä ja liikahtanut hieman, ehkä nähdäkseen paremmin, mitä lattialla oli tekeillä.

"Sitten kysytään Casilta, että totuus vai tehtävä", Dean sanoi ja iski Samille silmää.

Castiel istui rypistyneessä poplarissaan sohvalla kulmat aavistuksen kurtussa, silmissään hämmentynyt katse. Dean pyöräytti silmiään. Oli se kumma, kuinka enkeli saattoi olla noin tietämätön _kaikesta_. Se vitutti, mutta tavallaan se oli hellyttävää. Cas näytti aina vähän kuin koiranpennulta isoine tassuineen ja korvineen. Hellyttävää tai ei, se oli alkanut tehdä outoja juttuja Deanin vatsalle. Navan alla tuntui välillä vähän samalta kuin Zachariaan nelostason vatsasyövän kanssa tosin ilman kurkkuun tulvivaa verta. Yhteistä oli kuitenkin valahtava paksu tunne ja nipistely. Kuumotus. Ja ellei Dean olisi ollut heteroista heteroin, suorastaan karskin miehen stereotyyppi, hän olisi halunnut ottaa Castielin kainaloonsa ja pörröttää tämän tummaa ennestäänkin sekavaa tukkaa. Sivellä paksuja huulia peukalolla...

"Perhana, missä se viski oli?" Dean murahti ja ravisteli päätään. Hän ei ollut tarpeeksi kännissä ajatellakseen tuollaisia asioita. Tai vaihtoehtoisesti hän oli liian kännissä, koska alkoi ajatella tuommoisia asioita, mutta otti joka tapauksessa pitkän huikan halpaa Bourbonia. Se poltti kurkusta pois turhat tykytykset ja tuhosi tyttömäiset ajatukset.

"Totuus vai tehtävä?" Castiel kysyi neuvottomana kuten aina. Dean oli usein pohtinut, oliko Casilla eriasteinen hämmennys pienille asioille verrattuna suurempiin mysteereihin. Oliko kyseessä vain hienoinen kiinnostuminen siitä, mitä ihmiset tekivät kännätessään motellihuoneissa, mutta puolestaan hyvin, hyvin suuri hämmennys siitä, miksi pitsalähetti ei ollut yrittänyt kertaakaan saada maksua Deanilta takaportin kautta.

"Casille vain tehtävä", Dean protestoi. "Sen totuuksista ei kuitenkaan tajua mitään."

Sam naurahti. Hänenkin silmänsä harittivat, siitä Dean oli pitänyt huolen. Samille teki hyvää vaihtaa välillä vapaalle, vetää perseet ja palvoa aamulla posliinijumalaa. Viime kerrasta oli jo liikaa aikaa, jonka Dean halusi unohtaa.

"Casille tehtävä", Sam sanoi hitaasti. Sitten hänen silmiinsä syttyi pirullinen pilke, jolla ei ollut mitään tekemistä demonien kanssa. "Suutele Deania."

Tai ehkä sillä oli.

"Sam, mitä vittua?" Dean hörähti jälleen ja vilkaisi Casia. "Hoida homppeloinnit omalla ajallasi ja jätä meidät tosimiehet rauhaan!"

Sam vain hihitteli itsekseen ja tuijotti Castielia toinen kulma koholla. Deankin siirsi katseensa heidän enkelivieraaseensa juuri, kun tämä nousi ylös varsin määrätietoisen narahduksen saattelemana. Castiel käveli varmoin askelin kohti Deania. Kaksi askelta, kolme, neljä. Polvistui. Kumartui ylle.

"Cas—"

Mutta se, mitä Dean oli ollut sanomassa, eikä hän tiennyt sitä itsekään, tukahtui Castielin huuliin, kun tämä nojautui Deanin ylle ja tarttui hellästi kiinni hänen olastaan, siitä samasta kohtaa, johon oli jättänyt puumerkkinsä jo ajat sitten.

"Cas, kielen kanssa", Dean kuuli Samin sanovan jostain kaukaa, ja sitten hänen maailmansa räjähti.

Teknisesti ottaen se ei räjähtänyt, mutta Castielin raottaessa kosteiksi nuolaistuja huuliaan ja työntäessään kielensä Deanin suuhun, Deanin vajavaiset ihmisaistit ylikuormittuivat ja hän takertui Castieliin kuin hukkuva johonkin vitun typerään pelastusliiviin. Casin kieli oli kuin puuttuva rengas Deanin suusta ja tämän enkelimaku kuin nektaria hänen huulillaan. Ylisokeriset ajatukset puuroutuivat Deanin aivoissa samaa tahtia kuin hänen kyrpänsä nousi Castielin lanteita vasten. Ne työntyivät himokkaina häntä vasten, eikä hän tiennyt miten päin olla.

"Ööh, tuota, taidan nukkua Impalassa", Sam sanoi jostain Deanin tajunnan rajamailta, mutta suoraan sanottuna Deania ei juuri nyt kiinnostanut, mitä pikkuveli mahdollisesti näki tai ajatteli tai edes että missä tämä oli.

Oli vain Castiel.

Ja se kuumotus, se pirun kuumotus, joka levisi huulista koko kroppaan, alkoi tykyttää haaroissa ja sähköisti päälaelta varpaisiin asti. Se tuntui virtaavan Casista Deaniin ja takaisin milloin mistäkin vartaloiden yhtymäkohdasta, kunnes heidän väliinsä ei enää olisi voinut ujuttaa ohuenohutta paperiakaan.

"Hitto, Cas!" Dean murahti vetäessään henkeä välillä. Castielin huulet eivät irtautuneet hänen ihostaan senkään hetken ajaksi.

"Tunsin kateutta, kun Anna suuteli sinua", Castiel tunnusti vaimeasti.

"Minkäs teet, enkelitkään eivät voi vastustaa minua."

"Dean", Castiel kuiskasi. "Haluan kokea lihallisen yhtymisen."

"Että eroon poikuudesta?" Dean varmisti, kun Castiel tiputti takkinsa pois yltään. "Anna solmion olla!" Dean komensi, kun Cas yritti vetää sitä pois kaulastaan.

"Kyllä, Dean. Molempiin."

Dean oli kännissä, erittäin vahvasti, mutta se ei silti estänyt häntä kiepauttamasta hänen henkilökohtaista enkeliään itsensä ja paksun maton väliin, naulitsemasta tämän tietyistä paikoista väreilevää, tietyistä kohoilevaa, jopa poukkoilevaa vartaloa lanteillaan maihin ja tuijottamasta tätä niin läheltä, että he hengittivät samaa ilmaa.

Se siitä henkilökohtaisen tilan tarpeesta.

Dean kostutti huuliaan kielellään. Hän vilkuili Castielin tummia silmiä, turvonneita huulia, parransänkeä, joka oli jo raapinut hänen leuan punaiseksi, jälleen silmiä ja niitä saakelin kulmakarvoja, jotka rypistyivät jälleen. Castiel aikoi selvästi kysyä jotain, ehkä jopa perua koko jutun, ja Dean tarttui rivakasti tätä leuasta. Ei helvetissä tässä enää peruttaisi mitään!

"Aion naida sinua niin kovasti, ettet istu viikkoon."

Castielin silmät välähtivät, mutta hän ei puhunut mitään. Ei ennen kuin Dean upotti kalunsa hänen sisäänsä, ja sen jälkeen häntä ei saanut puolestaan hiljenemään, ei sitten millään. Deania Casin eenokinkieliset huudahdukset eivät haitanneet, päin vastoin. Hän uskoi tunnistavansa sanan sieltä, toisen täältä, ja ne värisivät aina palleissa asti, mutta seinien paukutuksesta päätellen naapureilta ei arvostusta herunut.

Dean oli miltei varma, että Castin silmistä loisti pyhä valo ja pienen tovin ajan Dean pohti, tuhoaisiko Castiel lauetessaan hänen lisäkseen jotain muutakin, kuten suuren osan Tennesseetä tai samoin tein maapallon. Olihan hän sentään Dean Winchester.

"Deandeandeandean... tämä on niin... hyvää... jumalallista... rakastan... olen aina rakastanut... ainaainaAINA!" Castielin ääni oli tavallista kimeämpi, nopea ja hengästynyt, ja viimeinen sana soi Deanin korvissa niin voimalla, että hän pelkäsi rumpukalvojensa puhjenneen. Castielin sääret puristivat hänen rintakehänsä lommoille, ja Dean sai tehdä todellakin työtä, että sai liikuteltuaan lanteitaan ollessaan jätepuristimeen verrattavassa otteessa. Eipä sillä, Casin laukeaminen, tämän lattiaa, hitto, koko motellia järisyttävät puistatukset ja silmistä hehkuva... kiintymys — se kaikki sai Deanin purkautumaan kuin joku helvetin St. Helens. Räjähtämään, tuosta vain, Casin sisään, sieluun, suoleen. Dean ei juuri välittänyt minne, kunhan vain Castiel ei juuri nyt tehnyt katoamistemppuaan vaan jäisi. Olisi tässä. Lähellä. Iholla.

Dean lysähti Castielin päälle, kädet tiukasti tämän kohoilevan rinnan ympärillä, ja huohotti. Castiel siveli Deanin selkärankaa, lapaluita. Soitti sormenpäillään hikistä selkää ja hymyili sellaista autuasta hymyä, joka olisi saanut Deanin ärtymään ja sanomaan jotain vittumaista vain siksi, että saisi sen pyyhittyä pois. Mutta juuri nyt hän oli liian onnellinen, koska lammasmainen ilme johtui hänestä. Liian perhanan onnellinen siitä että Castiel oli onnellinen.

Vittu.

"Tämän takia en halunnut sitä porttoa. Sinun takiasi", Casin huohotti Deanin korvaan. "Koska olet erityinen. Minulle. Kiitos."

Dean naurahti miehekkäästi ja katsoi kaikkialle muualle paitsi Casin silmiin.

"Eipä kestä. Sitä vartenhan ystävät on."


End file.
